


Shine

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!fic. Tezuka puts on lip gloss every morning and his Chapstick on every afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Tezuka put on his morning lipgloss, just shiny enough that every word he spoke would be noticed even if not just by virtue of the fact that it was Tezuka... speaking... He would apply Chapstick before tennis practice, to avoid the wind-chapped lips that Oishi always complained about with Eiji. Gloss was good enough to impress regular students. Regular *tennis players* were a different story altogether. This was also why Tezuka wore his jersey even when he was completely incapable of playing. It was to look good for the team. (The hair gel and the designer eyeglasses served the same purpose.)

That day at school, Tezuka kept his mouth shut. He had nothing to say to these people who weren't looking at him enough to notice the shine of his bottom lip. They were too busy looking at Fuji. Tezuka didn't bother. He just kept silent and stoic and angsted away at the front of the classroom, clutching his pencil in a very woeful way.

At practice, Tezuka took his place in front of everyone and noticed Fuji's lips... with a suspicious shining spot. He opened his mouth to say something, and screamed as his lips ripped apart. Not only had he forgotten to put on his Chapstick before practice, he'd also used his model kit superglue instead of his lipgloss that morning! He'd had shine only for a few brief moments this morning and had been dull the rest of the day, and now his lips were bleeding.

Ryoma approached Tezuka and placed an object into his captain's hand. "Buchou, I've been wanting to give you this all day."

Tezuka opened his hand to see a tube of All New Extra Strength Miracle Moisturizing Healing Chapstick. He applied some to his lips and felt them return to their former glory, plumping just slightly like a hot dog on a grill. His eyes grew slightly moist at Ryoma's gesture. "Echizen... how did you know?"

"I know everything about you, buchou. I... I like you." Ryoma's eyes were nearly twitching as they looked between Tezuka's dazzling eyes and lips.

Tezuka made everything easier. He swooped in to kiss Ryoma, making the boy close his eyes and *feel* those lips. And from then on? Tezuka and Ryoma shared Chapstick and kisses and everyone listened to every word they said. And Fuji was found in possession of a hamburger, taken from Momo, the grease from which had saturated his lips just enough to make them appear shiny in the right light. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
